


The Bar, after hours

by rea_gay



Category: Carol (2015), Gone Girl (2014), Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Carol/Cate Blanchett mentions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_gay/pseuds/rea_gay
Summary: Detective Rhonda Boney keeps coming to The Bar. Margo is flustered.They end up watching Carol and having sex.Smut will be in the second chapter. You're welcome.
Relationships: Rhonda Boney/Margo Dunne
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please leave comments to let me know what you think! :)

It’s been two weeks since Nick broke the news to Margo. Two weeks since Margo found out that her twin decided to stay with the woman that created such a fucking meticulous plan to frame him for her murder. Nick was the only person Margo had in her life. And now he’s constantly on his fucking knees for that bitch. Go’s had some short lived friendships and even a few partners in the past few years, but none could stand her bitterness and sarcasm for more than a month. 

Margo spends her days and nights at The Bar. Trying to distract herself from the emptiness in her life. Sometimes she fantasizes about killing Amy, but then her mind wanders over to Detective Rhonda Boney. The only part of the whole fucking mess Amy created that Margo looks upon fondly were the times she got to be around fucking badass Boney. Except for the part where Boney had her arrested, although Margo might have enjoyed it if Detective Boney had been the one putting the cuffs on. 

One night at The Bar, Margo can’t stop thinking about how badly she wants to go home. Some nights it’s her favorite distraction, others she can’t escape the fact that Amy is the one who owns the fucking establishment.

Angrily scrubbing the top of the bar, Go completely misses the sound of the bell on the door. She doesn’t even realize a new customer had come in until someone sits directly in front of the spot on the counter she was scrubbing. She looks up with annoyance that suddenly turns into surprise. Detective Rhonda fucking Boney was sitting less than two feet away from where Margo was standing (well, more like hunching). Margo immediately straightens up and tries to ask Boney what she wants to drink but she’s tripping over her words. Bonney just laughs and says “I’ll take a beer, please and thank you”.  
“Any particular kind?” Margo asks, trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Surprise me” Boney replies with a smirk. 

Margo grabs a locally sourced beer and places the bottle on the counter for Rhonda.  
“How you holding up” Rhonda asks before taking a drink.  
“Well my brother’s sleeping in the same bed a psychopath but what would family be without a little drama?” Margo responds dryly. “What are you doing here, Detective? Is this some sort of shitty check in or something?”  
“Are you always this snarky or are you just mad I had you arrested? If you must know, I felt like getting a drink after my shift and you know maybe I just wanted a little company.” Rhonda calmly shares. 

Margo feels a tinge of guilt followed by curiosity, did Rhonda really come to The Bar specifically to see her? 

The rest of the night goes smoothly. Rhonda shares cop stories and Margo shares excruciating customer service experiences, to which Rhonda politely listens to adding chuckles here and there. 

The nightly interactions become a regular part of Margo’s work week. Three or four nights a week, Detective Boney stops by after work for a couple beers and hours of conversation with the younger bartender. After a few weeks, the pair have grown comfortable with each other. Margo frequently struggles to pay attention during the detective’s riveting stories because she can’t help but look at the woman in her button up shirts with her blazer laid over the bar stool next to her without wishing everyone else in the bar would disappear so they could do all the dirty acts Margo dreams of. And Rhonda frequently struggles to make it throughout the night without throwing around flirtatious winks and smirks directed at the cold, sharp-witted bartender. 

The Bar had been pretty successful due to all the free press from Amy’s “missing woman” stunt. Margo decided it was time to take a few nights off and get back to her usual life. On Margo’s first day off she realized how dull her house was. Holy shit did it need a little sprucing up. She visits the thrift store in her neighborhood and picks up some decor and a few new DVDs. She feels accomplished at first but then realizes she has no one to show off her new throw pillows and flannel blankets to. 

The following evening Boney walks through the doors of The Bar and sits down silently in front of Margo. Margo looks up from the bourbon she was pouring to find Boney staring coldly at her. 

“What?” Margo asks defensively.  
“I came by last night and you weren’t here.” Rhonda states disappointedly.  
“I’m starting to take a couple nights off so I can get my shit in order” Margo replied with a small laugh. “I work tonight and tomorrow but then I’m off the next night”.  
“Well I guess I’ll just have to come over that night instead.” Rhonda says plainly while looking down at her beer before looking up and making piercing eye-contact with a frozen Margo. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Margo starts looking around frantically trying to find something to distract herself with while mumbling out something along the lines of “yeah sure, I’ll be home, I guess you could come over, I don’t see why that would be a problem” before pouring herself a shot of Reyka. 

“Well alrighty then. I’ll see you around 10 then” Rhonda says in her heavy Southern accent before finishing the last of her beer and standing up.  
And with that she put on her blazer and walked out the door, leaving Go’s heart racing. 

Margo checks her apartment for the 5th time that evening, making sure everything was in place. As Margo was re-fluffing the throw pillows on her couch, she heard a few firm knocks on the front door. Margo checked her hair and outfit (a casual muscle tank and jean shorts, classic Go) for the last time before rushing over to open the door for her lady friend.  
The door swung open to reveal Detective Rhonda Boney in a sleek brown leather jacket and maroon shirt loosely tucked into her black jeans. Margo took a swift breath in, taking in the glorious view of the Detective in something other than her usual blazer and slacks. Her hair was resting lightly on her shoulders, looking so soft and silky. Her lips were slightly tinted and even looked a little glossy. Margo suddenly felt underdressed. 

“Are you gonna let me in or should we just spend the whole evening on the porch?”  
“Oh! Please come in!” Margo rushed to say as she stepped aside so Rhonda could step into the cozy house. Margo caught a whiff of Rhonda’s perfume, Narcisco Rodriguez.  
“Thank you for having me, Go” Boney said while taking in the new decor around the living room.

Margo fought the blush she could feel rising up her neck.  
“Well you did invite yourself over but I suppose it’s no problem” Margo said, gaining some of her sarcasm and confidence back. 

Rhonda looked over at her with that fucking smirk that makes Margo’s stomach twist.  
“Would you like anything to eat or drink? I’ve got chips and salsa as well as a mini bar” Margo states, nodding in the direction of her fully stocked (not so mini) mini bar. 

“How about a vodka tonic?” Rhonda asks.  
“Coming right up, Detective.” Margo says with a snap of her fingers.  
“Ugh please do not call me Detective, I’m off the clock tonight” Rhonda shared with a wink.  
Margo swallows, hard, while mixing their drinks. 

“So what did you have in mind for tonight?” Margo asks hesitantly.  
“Mmm I guess that depends on what you’re into” Rhonda says in her fucking sexy Southern accent.  
Margo tenses up and turns around with the two drinks in her hand, “excuse me?” Margo squeaks.  
Rhonda’s crouched by the movie shelf Margo has next to her television, “What kind of movies you’re into? You have quite a variety over here”.  
“Oh haha.” Margo says while handing Rhonda her drink and trying to slow her heart rate. “I’m into anything I suppose” Margo adds before taking a sip of her drink.  
“Anything?” Rhonda says while raising her eyebrow. “Well let’s watch Carol, it’s one of my favorites”  
“Alrighty then, pop it in” Margo says.  
“With pleasure” Rhonda responds.  
Margo’s heart rate increases, unable to decipher Rhonda’s tone. Margo settles into the couch, her back resting on the arm and her short legs draped over the couch cushion in the middle. 

Rhonda saunters over to the couch, stopping to lift up Margo’s legs so she can settle into the spot in the middle before laying the legs of the younger woman over her lap. Rhonda looks over at Margo to see her eyes open wide.  
“Is this alright?”  
Margo nods quickly and excessively before fumbling for the remote so she could turn on the movie.

The intro begins but Margo is more focused on the way Rhonda’s hands are resting on her thighs. Margo can’t remember the last time she felt this good. The mixture of excitement, nerves, anticipation, and potential. Margo hates herself for feeling all these things, for letting herself get excited over something so small, she wasn’t even sure if Rhonda was into women.

Cate Blanchett’s character comes into the shot and Rhonda starts playfully hitting Margo’s legs. 

“Cate Blanchett is so attractive, I can never get over it.” Rhonda shares, shaking her head.  
“Is that your type then? Tall, blondes?” Margo asks with a laugh, hoping to be corrected.  
“Not quite. I prefer sarcastic brunettes who don’t know how to take the hint.” Rhonda quips before tossing back the last of her drink. “Damn that was a good drink, Go.”  
Margo finishes off her drink as well while trying to process what the fuck Rhonda just said.


	2. Chapter 2

“What?” Margo said incredulously.  
“I said that was a good drink,” Rhonda started, “I’ve never really ordered a mixed drink from you. It had a good blend of-“  
“No no no before that. You were talking about me??” Margo asked quickly.  
“Go, it’s not like I’ve been secretive about it. I mean, during the investigation obviously I couldn’t actively pursue you but have you really been so unaware?” Rhonda inquired jokingly.  
“I wasn’t sure if you just had an extra flirty personality or if you were just being extra nice to me because my sister-in-law is insane. I never assumed you were into me.” Margo says while moving her hands around way too much and avoiding eye contact with the woman in front of her.  
“Well, what now?" Rhonda asked with a cocky grin. 

Margo looked at Rhonda for a moment before hastily leaning in to kiss her. 

Rhonda moved from sitting under Margo’s legs to straddling her thighs while they kissed. Rhonda’s arms were wrapped around Margo’s neck while Margo was touching Rhonda as much as she could. Margo’s hands settled in Rhonda’s hair, finally taking in how soft it was. 

Rhonda moaned into their kiss and Margo noticed just how wet she was. She tried to move her legs and get some friction but Rhonda caught on too quick and pulled back from their kiss. Margo groaned in disappointment before Rhonda began unbuttoning her own shirt to reveal a black lacy bra. Margo quickly tore off her own tank top and sports bra, leaving her only in her shorts. Margo rushed to start working the clasp on Rhonda’s bra as Rhonda moved to begin her own work on Margo’s perfect and perky breasts. Rhonda swirled a nipple in her mouth and Margo stopped fumbling with the clasp to let out a moan that Rhonda relished. 

Margo finally got Rhonda’s bra undone and Rhonda sat up straight to shrug it off her shoulders, leaving them both topless. Margo pulled back but only shortly so she could take in the view before her. Margo began palming the breasts in front of her while Rhonda dropped her head back and groaned at how good it felt. Margo took the opportunity to swoop in and kiss her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and marks that has them both incredibly turned on. 

Rhonda tangled her hands in Margo’s short hair and pulled her back from the attack she was leaving on Rhonda’s neck. 

“Go, please fuck me” Rhonda said with a whine.  
“Well, since you asked so nicely” Margo replied, panting. Margo moved her hands from Rhonda’s breasts to underneath her thighs, picking up the older woman while standing up off the couch. The detective was pleasantly surprised by Margo’s strength as the bartender carried them down hall, stopping briefly before entering the bedroom to slam the detective against the wall for a rough, haste kiss. The force of Margo pushing Rhonda against the wall caused a few framed photos to come crashing to the ground.

Rhonda pulled back briefly to look in the direction of the fallen frames, “shit sorry, Go”  
Margo stared hard into Rhonda’s eyes before responding in a deep, husky voice, “I don’t give a fuck about those, Rhon”

Rhonda bit her lip and shuddered at the intensity of it all.  
Margo pulled them away from the wall and into the bedroom, throwing Rhonda on the bed before quickly taking off her shorts while Rhonda worked on ridding herself of her own jeans. 

Margo watched Rhonda briefly struggle to get the pants off her ankles before Rhonda looked up at the woman in front of her and swallowed hard. Fuck, Margo looked good in just her underwear. 

Margo began sauntering over to the woman on her bed, climbing on top before kissing her deeply.  
Their kiss started slow and passionately, soaking up all of the mutual excitement in the air. But it quickly began heating up to a rough kiss. Rhonda’s hands tangled in Margo’s hair as Margo pushed her knee in between Rhonda’s legs. 

The two stayed like this for a few moments before Margo began noticing how intensely Rhonda was grinding on her thigh. So Margo began working her mouth down Rhonda’s body. Working her neck with a series of kisses and bites to pair with the marks made earlier. Then moving lower to take a nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting before smoothing it over with her tongue and repeating with the other. And finally traveling downwards to settle between the older woman’s legs. Peeling off the soaked, lacy underwear she still had on.

Margo took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the detective. Rhonda’s hips were bucking instinctively, so desperate to be touched. Margo moved her hands to hold down her lover’s hips with a tight grip that got Rhonda whining for more contact. Margo stopped what she was doing for a moment to look up at the woman spread in front of her. Margo saw Rhonda’s eyes screwed shut while her mouth hung slightly open, releasing frequent whines. Margo thought she looked absolutely fucking perfect and decided she couldn’t wait any longer. 

Margo swiped her tongue along Rhonda’s wet slit and reveled in the shudder Rhonda produced in response. Margo repeated the action a few more times before pushing her tongue into the wet lips before her. Rhonda let out a guttural moan.

Margo pushed her tongue in and out, satiating her need to taste Rhonda’s juices. 

“Go, fuck I need more” Rhonda rasped out.  
“What happened to asking nicely?” Margo said with a smirk.  
“Please Margo, please just fuck me already, I can’t take anymore teasing. FUCK-“  
Margo had swiftly thrusted two fingers in deeply, giving Rhonda a moment to adjust. When Rhonda began moving her hips, Margo started thrusting her fingers in and out, picking up pace quickly. 

Moans and profanities were falling loosely from Rhonda’s mouth.  
Margo’s mouth settled on Rhonda’s clit, circling it with her tongue. Margo’s thrusts gained more force, pushing all the way to the hilt. Rhonda let out a sharp cry followed by a long moan. 

“Fucking shit, Go” Rhonda says as her eye’s roll back in her head.

Margo repeated the forceful action, only seeming to gain energy despite the fact that both women were sweaty and panting. 

Rhonda was writhing underneath the younger woman. A torrent of moans coming from her mouth, increasing in volume. She wrapped her legs around Margo’s perfect ass, urging her on. Rhonda’s hands going back and forth between grasping Go’s hair and dragging her nails across her lover’s strong shoulders. 

“Fuck, Go, I’m getting so close” Rhonda said in a low, Southern voice followed by a throaty groan. 

Margo moaned in response, sending vibrations to Rhonda’s core. She added a third finger, slamming in and out of the wet detective.   
“Oh god Margo!” Rhonda practically screams with pleasure. Rhonda’s legs began shaking as her grip on Margo’s hair tightened. Margo twisted the three fingers inside Rhonda, sending her over the edge with a stream of moans, gasps, high-pitched squeals, and profanities that Margo took great delight in hearing. 

Margo began slowing her movements, letting Rhonda come down from her high. 

Margo pulled out her fingers and lapped up the extra juices as Rhonda’s breathing was returning to normal. Margo sucked her sticky fingers clean before crawling up her lover’s body to kiss her neck and chest. 

Once Rhonda regained some of her self awareness she grabbed Margo’s chin and pulled her into a deep, hungry kiss that Margo moaned into. Rhonda could taste herself in Margo’s mouth, leaving her incredibly turned on. 

Margo pulled back suddenly, pushing a short whine of disappointment out of Rhonda.  
“Mmm, Rhon, I’m enjoying this so fucking much, you have no fucking clue, but go pee before you develop a UTI.”

“Alright Go, as long as I get to fuck you when I come back” Rhonda said in an effortlessly sexy tone before kissing Margo one more time and sliding out from beneath her lover to saunter over to the bathroom.

Margo watched the detective walk away before flopping back onto the bed and smiling to herself.


End file.
